wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Zak Calimal
GENERAL Birth Name:Zak Calida Race:He used to be human then became Werewolf Age:24 Gender:Male Occupation: Freelance bodyguard and bouncer. Birthplace:Billings, Montana Current Location:New York City Family Relations: None Weapon: His fighting prowess, transformation, and his instincts. Other Items Owned:A large combat dagger like Rambo, also a hand run. BACKGROUND Personality:Zak is a slightly crazed individual. He has a small anger management problem(goes completely bananas) and is completely vicious when the time calls for it. He never opened up to anyone and is gruff and seems a jerk. Detailed History: His family owned a pretty average farm without all the animals. They had a two story house with ten acres of land. Most of the land was forest and a valley. When he was old enough, around the age of six he was able to travel his land alone. He learned the area to each grain of dirt and each blade of grass. He spent hours outside enjoying nature and tranquility and because of that he only had a few friends. His parents afraid that their son wasn't getting enough social time made him join various sport activities. He became a football player, wrestler, and a boxer. His parents didn't exactly like the physical sports but he showed talent and they wanted him to make friends. Instead of making friends all he did was play and thrive off the physically straining sports. His parents worried but learned to accept what their son wanted and appreciated his talents knowing most parent would wish for their son. At the age of fifteen he showed the first signs of his anger problems. Since in the beginning he was either alone or was supposed to hurt someone due to his sports it never was noticed, but being packed into a High School drew it out. Being home schooled had kept him away from most obnoxious or hormonally raging teens but his parents enrolled him into a near bye school and he got in trouble on the second day. A boy had angered him and he started the quick and brutal fight. He was suspended and when he came back he had a reputation and wasn't bothered the whole year. The rest of the school years passed by the same except he joined most school sports and got into a couple more fights from people who wanted to get higher on the hierarchy. He went to college on a scholarship and with high hopes but his failings only made it worse. He survived a year in college but fighting and his boredom of school eventually lead to his dropping out. His parents felt like teaching him a lesson so they disowned him. He didn't think it was so funny and got a job as a bouncer in one of the few bars in the area. His large size and stature made that easy and he got enough money to buy a small apartment. Two years ago is when he became infected. He was visiting his parents who still were sorely disappointed in their promising son but accepting of his choices. It was Thanksgiving and he had just had a large meal and went to walk it off. When he was a mile or so away he met a ragged stranger walking in his land. He immediately became hostile and in the middle of the fight the full moon rose. The man changed right before his eyes and became a hulk of a wolf. Needless to say Zak loss and was bitten. After a few moments the werewolf left and leaving Zak to clutch his bleeding shoulder and to deal with his thoughts, but soon he had more problems. He soon transformed and hadn't a partial control of his body. he was fully in a blood lust and ran back to his home. As he got to his house he burst into the door and bloody killed everyone in the home. No one was spared and he finished each and everyone of his family members. He went back out to the forest and passed out to find out what he did and spent the day grieving. To make a long story short he took his car and traveled to different states now in New York dealing with his new race and actually liking it. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clothing: He wears black or white muscle shirts that fit perfectly to his body enhancing his muscles. Build:He is six four and broad. He has thick muscles and a finely toned body. When is say thick I mean he is a mass of completely hardened muscle. Marks/Scars: He has a couple scars on his chest and back and a bullet wound mark in his shoulder. Also his largest scar which is from a battle with another lone werewolf is a long scar down his back. Posts involved in Home? The Traveler Category:Characters Category:Lycans